Simply Complicated Love
by fredluvr489
Summary: What would happen, if the new girl at school falls in love with Harry, but is related to Draco? Draco being the protective brother type, will not allow it, and the Golden Trio gets Hermione to get Draco off their backs...RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Annie's Amnesia

.::*Complicated Love*::.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm going to have another go at this. You didn't review my last story, so I started a new one. I just wanted to dedicate this story to my newest friend, Julie...or TiNk... (AKA SaTiNk06....that's her pen name). I love you and you were a BIG help. I just wanted to let you know that. She also helped me write this, so she's my Beta Reader. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read. Love ya'll! 3  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Annie's Amnesia  
  
Annie woke up and looked around; she was on her bathroom floor with the sink right above her. She couldn't remember anything. Just then a baby of about 1 year old walked up to her who looked like she had just finished crying.  
  
"Are you ok, Mommy?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, yea... but I'm not your mommy, kid. Where am I?"  
  
"Uh, oh." she looked worried, "We better go see Becky."  
  
The little girl grabbed her hand and led her outside. The sun was out and it seemed to be around noon. Annie looked around and spotted two people; a boy who looked about 21 and a girl who seemed about 19.  
  
"Hey, Kerrie!" the girl said to the baby.  
  
"Sup?" the other said.  
  
"Mommy just woke up...and she's acting weird. She said she's not my mommy," she said, with tears in her eyes, her voice cracking.  
  
"Annie, why are you scaring Kerrie like that?" she said picking Kerrie up "And what's up with you? I haven't seen you in like, three days. Where have you been?"  
  
"I...I...I don't really know...here I guess...hmmm...I don't really remember...the only thing I remember is a sink, and blood, blood everywhere... then I woke up and this kid...Kerrie you said her name was...," she gestured toward Kerrie, "comes up too me looking all worried. That's really all...man my head hurts..."  
  
"Joe," the girl named Becky said to the boy standing next to her looking horrified. "Joe...her...her boyfriend! It must've been him!"  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Out of nowhere, Annie got a rush of dizziness, before Joe and Becky knew what happened; she fainted and hit the ground. All she could hear and see was the inside of someone's house. It was dark and someone was yelling at her...  
  
~*Dream Sequence*~  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! THE DARK LORD WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! HE'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR STUPID MUGGLE DAUGHTER!"  
  
"She's your daughter too! How could you say that?" she said lamenting.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU TWO DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU SET US UP!! WHY? YOU ALMOST GOT US CAUGHT!"  
  
"Luke, Lily's my friend. Plus, you're in the Muggle world. You risked getting caught from the start," she said, hysterical now.  
  
"WHY DO YOU LIVE IN THIS MUGGLE WORLD? I HATE IT!!! YOU HATE IT!! NO MAGIC, REMEMBER...?" At this, he took out a long, thin wooden stick and pointed it at her menacingly.  
  
"No..." she said, crying now, "no...no... look I did it for Kerrie...I did it for our baby!"  
  
"SO OUR WORLD ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER NOW? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?" at this, he made a swishing movement with his wand; she hit the sink trying to get away.  
  
"NOOOOO! You don't understand...Luke you just don't understand" she was sobbing as blood poured from a gash on the side of her head "please let me explain..."  
  
"OBLIVIATE!"  
  
~*End of Dream Sequence*~  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!"  
  
"Annie, wake up!"  
  
"What happened, Ann?"  
  
"Annie, are you ok? You just passed out. What happened?"  
  
Annie was crying, lost, and confused. She sat up and grabbed the front of Becky's shirt...  
  
"He wants to kill me! I don't know who! HELP ME!!! HE WANTS TO KILL ME AND KERRIE!"  
  
"Chill out, Ann what happened, who wants to kill you?" Joe asked, somewhat frightened and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
And then Becky realized. "Kerrie's father... don't you remember how he always used to do stuff to her, Joe? Poor Kerrie was the result of rape, remember... and then he just disappeared. I always thought he was weird. You know, with that cape thing and all."  
  
"What?" she said uncertainly, "She is my daughter?"  
  
"Well, yea," Joe said, staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Joe, I don't think she remembers anything," Becky said, almost in tears, "What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know," offended that she asked him, "umm, take her out. Go eat and see a movie...maybe it will calm her down. I guess I'll watch Kerrie..."  
  
"What can we go see? What kinds of movies are out? You guys... I'm still standing right here! What kind of movies do I like?" Annie asked, still confused she really had no idea what was going on, "and what about the guy that wants to kill me? That 'Luke' guy? Jon? Beth?"  
  
Becky smiled, "We're going to try to get your mind off of every thing that's happened this past week. How would you like to go see Along Came Polly? That looked funny right?"  
  
"I don't know...I don't care. Let's just get out of here. Bye Kathy, bye Josh."  
  
"IT'S JOE! COME ON, MAN! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he added when Kerrie and Becky started laughing.  
  
"Alright, come over to my house and we'll get you something to wear. How do you feel about halter-tops?" and with that, they were gone.  
  
"Well, um, Kerrie? Do you want to come inside? It's getting dark."  
  
"Wait," she grabbed Joe's arm, "can we play a wittle bit o' basketball first? Puhwease?"  
  
"Ok," he said smiling, "but I'm going to beat you bad."  
  
"Sure," she replied sarcastically.  
  
~*At the Theatre*~  
  
"Hey Ann! You get us some seats; I'm going to go get some popcorn."  
  
"Um, yea... Um...sure." Annie, who had been staring at an odd looking man answered. That man stood out. Everyone else was wearing jeans and a t- shirt, or a halter-top like Annie was. But that man, that one odd man was wearing an odd black cloak that went almost to his ankles. He was also wearing his hood. "Who on earth would wear a hood in a movie theatre...especially since it isn't raining...?" Annie thought to herself.  
  
"Who are you staring at?" Annie jumped so high, she could've hit the sealing. Becky giggled. "What's the matter? Still a little jumpy? Lets try and get you relaxed..."  
  
Annie went to gesture towards that man but he wasn't there. "Um, nothing."  
  
*~*  
  
When the movie was over, Annie had to use the bathroom bad. "I'll wait out here," Becky called.  
  
When Annie went to wash her hands, she saw something strange. Well, she thought she saw something. She thought she saw a guy in the mirror. But when she realized the guy with the odd cloak was really standing behind her, she flipped out. She turned and went to scream, but he did first.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well that was it. I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I get some reviews. Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it!! Oh, and thanks a bundle Julie! 


	2. The 'Dream' and the Letter

.::*Complicated Love*::.  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Ummz...Rin loves her Sesshy-sama, I believe I emailed you about why it was missing Harry and the gang. They're coming in the next chapter. Thanks again to Julie (SaTink) Maybe, I'll get good enuff to be your beta reader. Well, beware of this chapter. There is a tiny bit of sex. It's not really bad though. Trust. Well, I'll cut it here. You must be getting annoyed with me. Bye ya'll!! R/R!!!! I finally found out wat that means...I'm so happy! Lol it means Read and review just incase you didn't know...well, bye!! R/R!!!  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: The 'Dream' and the Letter  
  
"Alright, alright. I give up." Joe sat down on a bench, completely appalled that Kerrie had put up a fair fight. Somehow, when ever Kerrie really wanted to make the shot, the ball always made it in. Granted, he was better at dribbling, but hell. He was 21! It was almost like magic.  
  
"Do we have to stop now? I don't wanna go to bed."  
  
"How about we stop now, and you go to bed no questions asked."  
  
"How about," she began, mimicking his voice, "we stop now, but I get a movie and popcorn...in bed," she added, testing him.  
  
"Uhh, next shot gets what they want?"  
  
"Deal," and she closed her eyes, wrinkled her nose, and somehow got the ball in a hoop that was at least six feet over her head.  
  
"Lucky shot," he said grumbling, and went inside.  
  
"I like my popcorn with lots and lots of butter on it," she said following him; a huge smile on tact.  
  
"Yea, yea," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Can we watch Aristocats? I love that movie! 'Then you feel it all throughout your fingers and your toes, when you know your scales and your ar-peg-gee-o's'"  
  
"It's scales and arpeggios! Guh as in George, not gee as in McGee!" Joe yelled over his shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
As Kerrie was tucked into bed with her extra buttery bowl of popcorn, she asked where Becky and Annie were.  
  
"I'm sure they're on their way home, it's not that late," he lied noticing that it was almost midnight.  
  
"Joe, we watched three movies!"  
  
"That many? Well then, go to bed."  
  
"But you said it wasn't late!"  
  
"I changed my mind," Joe said triumphantly.  
  
"You can't do that!" Kerrie protested.  
  
"I can and I just did!" Then, in a sweeter yet somewhat sarcastic tone, he added, "Goodnight night. Don't let those bed bugs bite."  
  
*~*  
  
Joe was watching Three's Company when he saw two police cars pull up. "Shit. What the hell happened?" he asked himself, forgetting that there was a child in the house, sleeping.  
  
When he opened the door, Becky came running in.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Oh my GOSH! SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! SHE JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM! WENT TO PEE! DIDN'T COME BACK! SHE'S MISSING! SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! BATHROOM-GONE-JUST-GONE!!!?"  
  
"Chill, damn it! What happened? Where's Annie?" The cops, who were enjoying every minute of this, had just walked in. They were singing.  
  
"Annie, are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie, are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? You've been struck by; you've been hit by, a smooth criminal! Woo! Woo! Woo!"  
  
They finished their pitiful Michael Jackson imitations with laughter.  
  
Joe was heated. "How the hell can you call that funny? Go find her! She's been kidnapped!" Losing control of his anger because they were still laughing, he pushed one of them against the wall. So roughly, actually, that some of the paint crumbled. "Go find her..." he said through gritted teeth, "NOW!" When they left, Joe turned to Becky. "Please tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, Annie had been in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes. So I went to go get her, but she wasn't there.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Annie! Annie, you there?" No one answered. "Annie?" She bent down to check if she was in a stall. At that moment, an older woman came out of a stall while Becky was still bent over.  
  
"Uh hi," she said, slowly straightening up.  
  
"Pervert!" The lady screamed and quickly left the ladies' room.  
  
"Wait uh; did you see a girl wearing a red halter-top in here?" She didn't answer. But Becky didn't care. She didn't know where her best friend was. She was worried. What if someone kidnapped her? Or if she was raped? What if her boyfriend was involved? What if she got stuffed into some closet? Immediately, Becky ran to the nearest closet, and opened it. She screamed when she saw a vacuum in front of a mop and thought it was Annie tied up. "Security!" She called again, and wished someone would find her friend.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"When security couldn't find her, they called the police. And the police just made jokes about it." Joe had started to cry. (I know, I'm a sucker for sensitive guys. lol)  
  
"Maybe we should just go to bed. It's late and I know you're tired. You can stay in my house tonight." Kerrie had to quickly sneak back into bed. When was she going to see her mother again? She ended up crying herself to sleep. That night, everyone ended up crying their self to sleep. (Ok, I know, I know. It's sissy. It's going to change. I promise.)  
  
Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and well, months turned into years. By the time Kerrie was 10, they all knew she would never see her mother again. She was now 15. But that didn't stop her. Kerrie started taking karate when she was five, and by now, she was a black belt. She also had grown into an extremely curvaceous girl. But even so, she could take care of herself.  
  
"Alright, Kerrie. You work with James, and Bobby and Carol, you two will have to be partners. Now this project will take a lot of your time. Remember, this is supposed to show you how to handle your money. No Sex! If you and your partner would like a child, come to me, and I'll get you an egg. Ok?"  
  
"Rock on James!" Bobby said. You get to fuck the hottest chick in class!"  
  
"I know, "he said almost blushing.  
  
"Yea, I know you know." Kerrie said.  
  
"Now go to the bathroom. That's just wrong!" I'll have fun with him, she thought to herself. He'll get horny at anything.  
  
Back at her house, Kerrie was waiting for James to arrive. She decided to wear a short (short being an understatement) black skirt, and a tight black jacket over her revealed lacy bra. She was sitting with her legs crossed when the doorbell rang. James walked in, but couldn't say a word. Her legs! Oh God, her legs! They were perfectly tanned and seemed to go on forever. They stopped where her slits stopped. At her thong...  
  
"What cha looking at?" she said dangerously to him. She wanted to teach him a lesson for wanting to fuck her.  
  
"Uh, nothing," he quickly looked away.  
  
"No, its ok," she said taking off her top leaving on just her bra.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down. "Um should we get to work'?"  
  
"I suppose..." she placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Following in pursuit, James closed his eyes too.  
  
For many years now Kerrie had discovered she had a, you could call it, psychic ability to manipulate peoples minds. All she had to do was touch the person and think a thought and the person would see it and actually think it was real.  
  
*~*Thought Sequence*~*  
  
She pushed him back on the couch and began to take off his shirt. He moaned at the touch of her hands on his chest. She smirked at him and he went to unsnap her bra from the front, but she shook her head at him and moved to unzip his pants...  
  
She looked down and smiled, he smiled back and began caressing her breasts...she arched into his hands and moaned his name.  
  
She placed her hand on his crotch and began stroking up and down...he was so hard...finally he came grunting out her name...  
  
*~*End Thought Sequence*~*  
  
Then he looked up at her. Panting and smiling. But she wasn't. Nor was she sweating. "What's the matter with you?" she asked smiling, knowing exactly what happened. She purposely put that thought in his head. It was just a dream. "Now get the hell outta here you little bastard!" When the door was opened, an owl flew in. It had a letter in its beak, and dropped it right in front of her. She opened it. The letter said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
(  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Kerrie Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a  
list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later thank  
July 31. You may finish your last few months at your current  
school, and then attend ours.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke? Hogwarts? What the hell is that about?" Thinking she had gone crazy, she went upstairs to change before Becky or Joe saw what she was wearing. Five years after Kerrie's mom had gone missing, Joe and Becky had gotten married. They were now all living in Joe's house. They had all become super protective of her. Somehow, she knew this letter had to do with her mother. She was going to ask them about this when they came back from their date.  
  
~*Later that night*~  
  
"Umm, hey you guys. I got a letter today."  
  
"Really, what did it say?" Joe asked curiously. Kerrie never got mail.  
  
"It invited me to a school. In some part of London."  
  
"That's great Hun, but I don't know if we'll be able to afford it. Especially if it's in London," Becky replied, regretting she had to crush her feelings.  
  
"It's not any normal school. It's weird. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Joe spit out his drink and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Joe," Becky giggled, "it's not fair to laugh at her like that," more laughter. "It just sounds like you made it up," she said to Kerrie.  
  
"I didn't! Look!" she showed them the letter. Joe stopped immediately. "I just thought this might have something to do with Mom. Do you know anything about it? Is this where Mom went to school? How come I've never heard of it?" She looked around, desperate for answers.  
  
"You know sweetie, I really don't know. Your mother moved here when she was pregnant with you. She said she was here just to look after a friend. Lily...uh...Lily...um..."  
  
"Lily Potter."  
  
"Right, thanks Joe. Lily Potter. Apparently they had both been pregnant at the same time. So they wanted to be mothers together. When both you and that boy, that boy. What was his name? Any who, when you and he were both one, it happened. I don't know what, but something happened that killed Lily and her husband, James. A murderer I think it was. Well, your mother was pissed. She went after some guy named Black, rather cute he was, yelling about some secret keeper. Any who, that's all we know about your mother. And the fact that we used to hang out a lot and play basketball. She was really good."  
  
"But don't forget that boyfriend of hers." Joe piped in. "He was horrible. As mean as can be. He's your father. His name is Luke. Now that I think about it, I think he did say something about sending you to Hogwarts!"  
  
"I remember too! He said because she needs to learn about her—" She caught herself in realization.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You guys have been hiding this from me for 15 years?"  
  
"I guess we never thought about it." Kerrie answered.  
  
"My mom said it was all just a fairy tale. She would tell me all these stories before I would go to sleep. My favorite one was when Lily's boyfriend had used magic to pull Snape's pants down in school. She always talked about this black dog. Well, his name means dog, I think. I think she fancied him. She told me if I ever needed a father, I should just go to him...I really want to go to this school. I just know it could help me. Plus, it's a coed school. And nothing gets better than that." She said with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"Ok, well I guess you could go. If that's where your mother went."  
  
"You mean," Joe said, slowly starting to get angry, "the only reason why my ego is as large as a penny is thick, is because you used magic to beat me in basketball?!" Kerrie chuckled.  
  
"I'll tell your school that you won't be coming back next semester. Good thing you only have a month left of school. Wow! Where the hell do they expect us to get all of this stuff?" She said, looking at the requirements list. "Look what you need!" and she read the list aloud:  
  
"For uniform, you need 3 sets of robes, a pointed hat, a pair of protective gloves, and a winter cloak. For books, you'll need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk. And A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot. You'll also need Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, and Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger."  
  
"Oh, I think I'll like that class the best." Kerrie said.  
  
"Oh gracious, you'll also need a wand, cauldron, telescope and brass scales. Oh! And you get a pet." She ended with a smile.  
  
"This is really exciting. I can't wait. Hmm...should I get a cat, or an owl?"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm not going go into details about how they got their stuff. It's already pretty boring, so I hope that no one fell asleep on me. If you didn't, thank you. They some how found out about Diagon Alley, and someone helped her get her stuff. Someone very special as a matter of fact that you'll find out about later... Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Please look for my next chapter. 


	3. School

.::*Complicated Love*::.  
  
AN: Hey everyone!! Not many people reviewed, so I updated anyways. I don't have much to say, except that I would like to thank my beta reader for being such a doll. You people are so nice to me I almost feel like I don't deserve it. Just know, if you don't review, I won't update. So, R/R!!!  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Thank-you, so much for helping me." Kerrie said to a rather tall, handsome wizard with long blonde hair.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," he replied. "My son is attends Hogwarts too." He motioned toward the boy that was following them. "This'll be his sixth year as well. Say hello, Draco."  
  
"Hey." He said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Do you have everything you need?" The man asked politely, yet slightly agitated.  
  
"I believe so," Kerrie said scanning her list again. "Thank you for helping me find, Saffron. He's a beautiful owl. Thanks again err..." She stopped realizing she didn't know his name. He soon caught on.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy. And you're welcome..."  
  
"Err...Kerrie," she said almost afraid to reveal her last name.  
  
"Really," he said with a glint in his eye. Kerrie recognized who he was, and he the same with her. "Well Draco, "he said astonished that he was meeting his now all grown up daughter. "Let's go." They departed in silence.  
  
~*Later that Day*~  
  
"How could he be my father?" She asked Becky. "He's so scary, like he could kill someone...or has. But I know it's him. And that boy, he's my brother! He looked just as terrified of his father as I was, though. I do know one thing; I didn't get my eyes from him. (Thank God) They're so cold...an icy blue cold."  
  
"Sounds to me like he works for the Devil." Becky piped in so Kerrie could breathe again.  
  
"For all we know, he probably does."  
  
"Well, is all of your stuff packed?"  
  
"Umm, I think so, there's just one thing,"  
  
"What's that honey?"  
  
"My train ticket says platform 9 and ¾ I've never heard of it."  
  
"We'll figure it out somehow."  
  
~*Train Station*~  
  
"Well, we're here," Becky said the next morning. "Platform 9 and platform 10"  
  
"So what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't feel right asking someone. They would probably laugh at us. So, my vote is that we wait until someone—witch or wizard comes." At that moment, a family of jet-black hair ran straight through the barrier with their carriages.  
  
"Awesome!" Kerrie went to touch the wall, and her hand went right through. She had a look about her that a child has at the zoo; amazed yet slightly frightened. She loved it, but she soon stopped. Her sixteenth birthday had been a month before. She was an adult now. "Alright Becky." Becky was crying. "Joe?" He was crying too. "I'll owl you..." She started crying. "I'll miss you guys! And as she wiped her face, "ok, I have to go. Bye!"  
  
While Kerrie was trying to figure out how to get onto the train, a family of four red heads and a dark haired boy appeared.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come back for Christmas, Harry?" We'd love to have you." The mother said to the black haired boy.  
  
"No Mum. We'll be fine. Harry, Ginny, and I are going to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas with Hermione."  
  
"Well, if you change your minds, you know where to find me. Now hurry and board the train before you miss it."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley; Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Bye Mum."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Err...excuse me," Kerrie said to the boy named Harry.  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts? Can you tell me how to get to platform 9 and ¾?  
  
"Aren't you a little old for a first year?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Technically, but I could tell you my whole story once you've showed me how to get on the train."  
  
"Oh, no problem." Harry piped in before Ginny had the chance to swing at her. "Just watch Ron, and follow him. I'll follow right after."  
  
"Err, thanks." Right then, Ron backed up and ran straight toward the barrier separating 9 and 10. It looked as if he would've crashed, but he went straight through with out a problem. Just like the other family. "Here goes nothing," she said to herself and ran straight at the barrier. But surprisingly, she didn't hit the wall. She went right through. "Wahoo!" she wanted to screech at the top of her lungs, but resisted and boarded the train instead.  
  
"Err, Ron? Do you think I can stay here with you and your friends? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure," and as soon as she stepped in, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were at the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself." She said when everyone was staring at her awkwardly. Only Harry had hungry eyes. "My name is Kerrie. Err, Kerrie M.," she said for fear that they would recognize her last name. And then she told them her story. Leaving out, of course, her real name.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, awestruck.  
  
"Yea, and—" Malfoy walked in, interrupting her story. "Oh! Hey Draco." She said as if she was greeting an old friend.  
  
"Kerrie. Rules. Look. No talking to Malfoy ok?"  
  
"Hey Weasley, didn't she tell you?" Ron started to look around uneasily. "Kerrie's my sister." The silence that followed that comment was the longest and most awkward ever shared between them. But finally Kerrie spoke up.  
  
"His father is Luke. It was my Mom's nickname for him."  
  
"Yea, so keep your Mudblood hands off her. Got it Potter?" Harry was once again staring at Kerrie's flawless legs.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Hermione finally spoke up. But Malfoy was drawn to her beauty. Hermione's hair was no longer puffy and uncontrolled. Over the summer, she had gotten a relaxer that permanently straightened her hair. She had also grown in all the right places (hee hee hee) making her even more attractive.  
  
"Damn, Granger! A little time in the sun did you some good." The red she turned matched her t-shirt. It just made Draco want her more.  
  
"Just get your sleazy self out of here. And take your cheese puffs too!" Ginny gestured toward Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco just smiled and said, "Bye sis," she waved. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Harry simply told Kerrie his encounters with a basilisk, a supposed murderer, Voldemort, and his death eaters. Hermione was giving Ginny tips on makeup, and Ron was playing Wizards' Chess with Luna Lovegood.  
  
"I'm hungry." Ron said about two hours into the trip.  
  
"Mmmm, me too. And I haven't seen the lady with food cart. Let's go see if we could find her." Hermione said.  
  
"Err...you two coming?" Ron asked Harry and Kerrie. (Don't they sound perfect for each other? lol)  
  
"No, its ok. We'll just stay here." And with that, they left.  
  
"So, who do you think is going to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Kerrie asked, "You're been through so many. Umm, five right?"  
  
"Err...yea. None of them lasted longer than a year. And most of them had something to do with Voldemort. I just...I just don't know what's going to happen this year. There are just so many things going on. And I don't know what the plan is to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"I don't get it. You're just so brave; you've been through near death experiences five times! I want to help. I know he has something to do with my mother disappearing."  
  
"I can't have you put your life in danger just so you can be with me. It's too risky. I won't have it." Harry ended his speech sounding exactly like a mother but blushing like a school girl. But Kerrie was too mesmerized to notice. She had the same green eyes, but Harry's were so warm. She just wanted to melt in them. Jump into his arms and fall under his spell. They were beautiful. And they had seen so much; they told so much. She felt safe with him. Unbelievably safe. Kerrie absentmindedly (don't choke on that. Whew! 5 syllables. lol) moved in closer to Harry. Then...  
  
"Harry we've got loads of food! Bertie Botts! Chocolate Frogs! Licorice Wands!" The gang came back. "That woman with the cart got sick. So everyone was taking stuff from it." As he moved to sit down, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all came in with arms full of sweets.  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts sooner than they all thought. Kerrie, Ginny, and Luna went to go find a coach for all of them, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find Hagrid. It didn't take long. He was just about to take the first years across the lake.  
  
"Alrigh' Harry? Hermione? Ron? How's your' summer—we'll talk more...later." And he hurried off towards the frightened first years.  
  
They were soon inside the Hogwarts castle, and Kerrie was the only one (because the first years hadn't arrived yet) who was completely bewildered by Hogwarts' enchantments. Everyone got situated quite quickly. Last year, the Sorting Hat's song stated that if the Houses didn't unite, Hogwarts would fall apart. The students were all eager to see what Dumbledore would do. But just like all the previous years, the Sorting Hat sorted all the same. And finally, it was Kerrie's turn.  
  
"Malfoy, Kerrie." McGonagall said half as astonished as the rest of the students. Many students were whispering wildly too one another, a few people craned their heads to see, and one or two bold Slytherin's stood up to see.  
  
"Hmm," the Sorting Hat said once put on her head. "Never have I seen a mind like yours. You have ancestors from three houses. Your father, Slytherin; your mother Gryffindor. Yet you have a grandmother—on your mother's side of course—that was in Ravenclaw. Very smart woman she was. So, where to put you? You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, you're brave like Gryffindor, and you're cunning; just like Salazar Slytherin himself." Three minutes passed. "If I put you in Slytherin," he said after five minutes, "Life will be hard for you. Lord Voldemort is back, so we want to keep you safe. But whether in Gryffindor, or Slytherin, Voldemort will be in your future. RAVE—!"  
  
"Please sir," Kerrie finally said. "With all due respect, sir, I don't want to be put in Ravenclaw. I appreciate that you think that I am smart, and cunning, and brave, but I'm not afraid of Voldemort. If you don't mind sir, I would like to be put in—."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" applause followed this declaration, as well as Professor Dumbledore's annual welcome. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old faces, welcome back! Now tuck in!" When they all finished eating, Dumbledore announced the rules. And then, "We are all delighted to introduce Professor Clearwater as our new Potions teacher." Whispers...  
  
Ron choked on his food. "That's Percy's mate. That's Penelope!"  
  
"And our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape!" More whispers. "That will be all. First years will follow prefects (Ginny and some boy named Geoffrey Charms were the prefects for Gryffindor) to the dorms. It is there that they will tell you this year's passwords.  
  
Harry and Ron hurried over to where Luna, Hermione, and Kerrie were waiting. When they got there the girls all giggled and Kerrie blushed.  
  
"Hey" Hermione said "kind of weird having Percy's wife as a teacher huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry smiled at Kerrie she blushed and turned away.  
  
"If we do anything wrong this year, she'll tell Percy, who in turn, will tell mum!" Ron was outraged...sort of...  
  
"Come on let's go to the common room..." Hermione suggested.  
  
"See you tomorrow guys" Luna said waving, then leaving the great hall.  
  
The 3 were just starting their journey to Gryffindor tower when Draco approached them. He turned Kerrie to face him "too bad you got put into the Mudblood house...you should go talk to the hat, I bet he made a mistake...you should be in Slytherin..." he looked furious.  
  
"Aw ferret boy is overprotecting his whittle sister..." taunted Ron.  
  
"Shut up Weasley!"  
  
"Ron" Kerrie said turning to him "be nice this is my brother and too bad if he is a little overprotective...it doesn't bother me..." she turned to Draco "I don't really mind...I'm just glad I persuaded the hat not to put me in Ravenclaw..."  
  
The other four were dumbstruck..."Ravenclaw..."  
  
Draco placed a hand on her shoulder "I pity you...I'll see you tomorrow..." then he sauntered off to the dungeons...  
  
"The hat was going to put me in Ravenclaw too but I said I may be smart but I don't want to be in that house" Hermione said as they began up the staircase  
  
"It wanted to put me in Slytherin..." Harry said softly...  
  
"So at least you weren't destined to be in Gryffindor just because all your other siblings were..." Ron laughed...  
  
~*In the Common Room*~  
  
"Well, you know you guys, it's getting kind of late." Hermione yawned as if to prove her point. "We should get to bed so we can be well rested for classes tomorrow. Good night. C'mon Kerrie."  
  
"Oh, err, Kerrie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
"Do you need help carrying your things, because I don't mind helping you," Harry said getting up and heading towards the girls' dormitory with some books.  
  
"Harry?" Kerrie said trying desperately to suppress a laugh. "Those are Ron's books." And shut the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Breakfast and lunch went by a little too quickly for Harry, and before he knew it, Potions. He had been dreading it for most of the day, until he remembered that Penelope, the nice Penelope of Ravenclaw would be teaching it. So, for the first time ever, Harry was actually five minutes early. And so was Kerrie.  
  
"Err, hey Harry. This is Potions...right?"  
  
"Yea." He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be brave. "We also make love potions." Harry couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He just knew how luscious and full her lips were. He wanted to taste them. Harry started moving closer.  
  
"Will you show me how they work?" Kerrie replied her lips now inches from his.  
  
"Well, first you--."  
  
"Ok, class. Find your partners and get settled in." Harry cursed the teacher, and soon after cursed Draco. Draco, having seen the soon-to- be-kiss, moved in to have Kerrie be his partner. And once again, Harry and Ron were stuck together.  
  
But what surprised Harry the most, was the fact that this was Kerrie's first Potions class and she was adapting very well. They were making a rather complicated truth potion. It wasn't veritasserum as much as it was a potion that made you tell your deepest darkest secrets. The finished product had to be a bubbling lime-green, and Kerrie's was right up there with Hermione's.  
  
"Very good. Well done!" Professor Clearwater said when the Malfoy's handed in their concoction. "Ten points both, to Gryffindor and Slytherin!"  
  
Kerrie adapted to all of her classes in much of the same way. She loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures as much as Transfiguration and Herbology. In fact, everyone was surprised that Hermione wasn't jealous. Kerrie spent no time in the library at all, and made grades that were just as good as Hermione's.  
  
"I don't mind guys," Hermione protested to Ginny and Luna. Ron, Harry and Kerrie were all at Quidditch practice "I actually like it...no one will be like 'oh there goes the know it all' anymore.  
  
"There's no use in denying it, Herms."  
  
"Yea. Don't you realize that she's going to be the only thing standing in your way of becoming Head Girl?"  
  
"Just drop it! I honestly don't mind! Just—UMPF!" Hermione had just run head first into Draco.  
  
"Hey watch it Granger!"  
  
"Jeeze Malfoy! For once, why don't you watch it? It's not always my fault!" Hermione said getting up. "If you weren't on such an ego trip, you would've seen me walking, you no good spoiled pureblood brainless bastard daddy's—"  
  
Draco cut her off by leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was rough, fiery, and short. It was full of lust and desire. This is what scared Hermione the most. She pulled back blushing furiously. She hated the way his cheeks were flushed. She place a hand on her cheek, and sure enough hers were too. When she looked back at him, he was smirking.  
  
"Had to shut you up somehow, Granger." But before he knew what happened, her hand collided with the side of his face. He winced and placed a hand on it. It hurt like hell.  
  
"You know," Ginny said rather loudly. "I would like to get to dinner sometime before midnight!" Hermione and Draco blushed turned away from each other, and walked away.  
  
~*At the Quidditch Field a few Weeks Later*~  
  
"Damn it!" Harry yelled while making a smooth landing. "I thought you said you never played before! How the hell...where the hell?"  
  
Kerrie giggled and sat down next to him. "I just learned from watching you. And then I added my own stuff. What's the matter?" She said noticing his frustrated face.  
  
"It's just that...damn. LOOK AT YOU DAMN IT! Just look at you." He said getting up and calming down. "You're fucking gorgeous! And Voldemort. I haven't heard from him. At all. So, I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Do whatever you want," Kerrie said getting up.  
  
Harry briskly grabbed her hand and looked dead into her eyes. Then he kissed her. Full and hard on the lips. It wasn't long before Kerrie felt his tongue. She loved it, and she didn't want it to stop. And then, it started raining. The rain came down so hard and so fast, they didn't recognize it at first. Harry didn't want to know. He was so happy, but Kerrie pulled away. She giggled and started running around; dancing. She did a few cartwheels, and all Harry could do was laugh. Harry thought that Ron must've gone inside sometime before, because he was nowhere to be found. "Thank God," he said under his breath, and joined Kerrie. They walked back to the castle hand in hand  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, that was it. I hope you liked it. The sooner everyone reviews, the sooner I will update. Thank-you all who supported me.  
  
Hugs and Kisses  
  
~fredluvr489~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	4. The Plan

.::Complicated Love::.  
  
AN: Here's chapter 4, I hope u like it...There's romance in here. And lot's of .::cough::. Friction. Lmao...Well, I don't wanna keep you waitin too long. I just would like to thank all of my friend's that reviewed. Lauren, Dee, Marissa3!! You all make me soooooo happi!!! I love you guys!!!!! I don't know wut I would do with out you... I'd be depressed with out u...u keep the sunshine in my eyes..lol!3 Read on!! And enjoy it..........or else ifmaohahahahhah!!! Muawhahahahha!!!! ..::cough::.. Lol sry I have a cold.  
  
Chapter Four: The Plan  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Draco screeched at Kerrie when she entered the castle hand in hand with Harry.  
  
"Oh, we were just—."  
  
"Shut up, Potter this doesn't involve you." Draco sneered. "Kerrie, what did he do to you? I've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you all wet? If my sister gets sick, I'll...I'm...I'm going to hex you till you can't recognize yourself! That'll teach you to mess with a Malfoy!"  
  
"Draco, Draco! It's ok. We didn't do anything. We were practicing Quidditch. Please!" Kerrie muttered quickly when Draco took out his wand. "Please, Draco." Kerrie whined. But when Malfoy started to do a spell, she got mad.  
  
"Rictosempra—!"  
  
"Reducto!" Kerrie screamed just before the spell hit Harry. Now, Draco was on the floor. He had been thrown back form the force of the spell. He was in pain; you could tell by the way his eyes were slightly crossed. "I'm sorry, Draco." Kerrie said softly, "But you had it coming. You wouldn't listen to me. Now we have to go to bed."  
  
With that Kerrie took Harry's hand and they went to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a pained Draco on the ground.  
  
In the Common Room  
  
"He's insane! He tried to kill me, I swear it!" Harry said a half an hour later to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Kerrie.  
  
"He did not—"  
  
"You see why we don't talk to him, Kerrie?" Ron said.  
  
"He is just trying to be a good brother and protect Kerrie," Hermione offered.  
  
"You're defending him?!" Ron asked appalled.  
  
"Yea, Herms. What's gotten into you? First you kiss Draco, now this?" Ginny added.  
  
"Wait, wait! You kissed him?" Yours truly asked still having slight feelings for her.  
  
"No, it was just...I didn't really...HE KISSED ME!"  
  
"I'm going to so kill him!" Ron yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Some first years glanced their way.  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort!" Hermione said quietly, turning red.  
  
"Ron you need to stop yelling, people are looking" Harry explained in a whisper as a group of younger kids looked their way and pointed, whispering behind their hands.  
  
"Grrr!" Ron crossed his arms and remained silent.  
  
"Oh, I've got an idea!" Ginny said, crossing her legs naughtily. "Let's have Malfoy and Herms get together."  
  
"WHAT!?" Screamed Harry, Ron, Kerrie, and Hermione together.  
  
"Are you crazy??!" Ron yelled. "Why would you have them—?"  
  
"Let me explain, Ron, and please stop screaming you guys, or we'll get told off" Ginny leaned forward and whispered "if Hermione and Malfoy get together, then he'll get off Kerrie and Harry's backs because he'll be too busy with Hermione to care."  
  
She let this settle into their minds. Finally Harry broke into a huge smile "that's a wonderful idea" he took Kerrie's hand as Ginny smiled arrogantly.  
  
Ron who has been unusually quiet finally said with a look of distaste on his face "why would Hermione even want to do that?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Harry begged turning towards her, "will you do it for us? Please?"  
  
"Yea, c'mon Herms. It'll get my bro off our backs so Harry won't have to worry. I...I mean so we, um, can have, um, private time." Kerrie said with a smile, after receiving dirty looks from Harry.  
  
"Please?" Kerrie, Ginny, and Harry all said in unison. Ron just sat there scowling.  
  
Hermione though about it. She had liked Draco for some time. This would be the perfect opportunity to spend time with him "I...err...fine." Hermione finally agreed, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You need to like, seduce him. It's not like you actually like him. You just need to make him think you do" Ginny explained looking excited that Hermione was going along with her plan. Hermione just smiled and laughed nervously, hoping no one would find out about her little crush.  
  
"Hmmm," Kerrie said excitedly. "We just have to turn up your game." She started walking around Hermione, looking her up and down. "Let's get her a push-up bra, shorten her skirt, and...her hair...it needs some highlights."  
  
"Oh, I've got an idea." Ginny said again in the same tone as before. They somehow managed magically put some honey colored highlights in her chestnut hair. Hermione looked up a charm to keep her hair strait.  
  
The plan was moving full speed ahead.  
  
The next morning she looked ravishing with a shorter skirt, a couple of buttons undone to show a tad bit of cleavage, so she wouldn't look like a whore. As she was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione noticed she was getting far more glances than she usually got, and she quite enjoyed it. But all of that went away when she saw Draco. In fact, she seemed to lose awareness of everything that was around her. She never realized how much she liked him till just now. She swallowed hard and sauntered towards him. Hermione ran over everything Kerrie taught her in her mind. She had to:  
  
1. Get his attention (flirt) Play hard to get Get him agitated Set him up Turn him down  
  
Though she didn't want to turn him down she knew she had to...at first. She was ready. "Take out your books, and turn to page 329." Snape had just walked in. "Take your seat Miss Granger." Hermione couldn't find a seat, (the gang did this on purpose) so she had to sit next to Malfoy. As Hermione took out her book, she noticed Draco checking her out.  
  
She smirked "See something you like?" She said, agitated that it took a push-up bra to get her noticed.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."  
  
'Ok, I've got his attention,' she thought to herself. 'Now, hard to get.' "Well, maybe you should stop looking at things you can't afford."  
  
"Who said I can't afford it, Granger?" They were both smiling. Man, he was hot! What should she do? She felt her cheeks go warm.  
  
'Get him agitated,' she thought to herself. 'Hmmm...agitated.' He reached for her hand. This was it! "Back off Draco," she muttered. "Before I make you back off." 'No, no, no!' she thought as she shoved his hand. 'Wrong, too aggressive.'  
  
But he was falling for it. "Is that a threat Granger?" Draco said with a smirk, but a little too loudly for Professor Snape walked over to them.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Could be." Hermione said, but turned bright red when she realized how that came out. She wasn't answering Snape, she was answering Draco. It just seemed like she was answering Snape.  
  
Snape looked surprised "Detention for the both of you, and ten points from Gryffindor." Harry and Ron went to object, but Kerrie held up her hand to stop them. She liked what she was seeing; she just hoped Hermione saw it too. But from the look of her face, she did. Hermione and Draco were going to be alone in a room for several hours. Kerrie smiled to herself. Hermione had done well.  
  
"Hey, Herms—."  
  
"Yea, I know." Hermione sighed, once they left class. "Alone with Malfoy...for five hours..."  
  
"I think this is a great idea," Kerrie said as they made their way towards the transfiguration room. "Which part of the plan are you on? Get him agitated?"  
  
"Err, no. Set him up...I think." Hermione added frightened of what would come next. As much as she didn't want to do this she knew she had to.  
  
"Great, this is perfect. We've gotta make sure you're not too naughty, but you've still got to seduce him. You must do it before he does. Or it'll ruin everything. Then you turn him down when you think its time."  
  
Hermione sighed as they took their seats at the front of the classroom "ok..."  
  
Seven o'clock came way sooner than Hermione had hoped. She started toward Professor Snape's office. It was going to be a long night. Draco and Snape were already there. "I'm glad you decided to join us, Miss Granger." She knew she was a few minutes early but blushed anyway and sat down. "You two will have to clean up my room. As you can see, my room needs a lot of attention. Frankly, and just between you and me, I'm glad you two got a detention. I can't seem to find the time to clean it...I'm taking your wands," They handed him their wands, though reluctantly; "now get to work you two!" And with that, he left.  
  
Hermione stood and grabbed a bucket and rag from Snape's desk "come on. You have to clean to it's your fault we're here" she tossed him a rag and began scrubbing the tables.  
  
They worked in silence for close to 3 hours before either of them spoke. Draco had just rubbed sweat off his head with the back of his hand and had smeared dirt across it. This caused Hermione to dissolve into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's your problem, Granger?" Draco spat tossing his rag into his bucket.  
  
She tried to stifle her laughter but to no avail "it's just—you—got—dirt on your—forehead—"she clutched a stitch in her side and leaned on the desk for support.  
  
He looked in the mirrored ceiling. Sure enough he did "shut it, Granger."  
  
"Make me" she glared daggers at him, meanwhile inside her heart was beating feverishly.  
  
He slowly made his way towards her. When he was an inch away he leaned his face towards hers, "Maybe I will."  
  
She slowly met his eyes "and how will you do that?" She whispered placing her hands on her hips.  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head "like this—"he kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
So many things were going on inside Hermione's head...such as this is wonderful. I never imagined it would be like this. Things along that line. But then something made its way into her mind causing her to push away.  
  
Draco looked shocked at the fact that she had pushed him away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We need to finish" she sounded upset. On the inside she felt she shouldn't have pushed him away. Maybe it was better she did...  
  
"Ok" he pulled her to him and kissed her again.  
  
This time she reacted quicker "NO!" she turned around and walked towards her bucket "I meant we need to finish cleaning!" As she bent over her bucket a tear leaked from her eye and rolled down her cheek into the dirty water. The things she did for her friends...  
  
"Fine!" Draco growled and went back to work.  
  
Soon it was twelve o'clock and into the dungeon strolled Professor Snape "a job well done, I see. 10 points to Slytherin" Hermione's mouth opened in shock. Snape just smirked at her, "you two are dismissed. Here are your wands" they took their wands and left the dungeon. In the entrance hall they were about to go their separate ways but Draco stopped Hermione "wait...!"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, swallowed, and turned slowly around after opening her eyes "what?"  
  
"I felt something..." he took a step closer to her "you know—back there when I...kissed you..."  
  
She looked away when he took her hand in his "please look at me...I think you felt it too..."  
  
"I did" Hermione whispered. If you hadn't been listening closely you wouldn't have heard it.  
  
She looked at him. He smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Screw the plan. This was better! He slowly slid his hand up the back of her shirt. Hermione pulled away, her face flushed "no...she panted" Draco looked crestfallen "I mean...we can't do this here..."  
  
Draco looked up and smiled. He took her hand and led her into a room just off of the entrance area.  
  
Turns out it was an old staff room and there were fluffy couches everywhere. "Wow" Hermione murmured before Draco began kissing her again. More gently this time. He slowly led her backwards onto a sofa. She lay down and stared up at him. He could see the desire in her eyes "god you're gorgeous..."he said while unbuttoning her top all the way. She helped him get her out of it as well as the rest of her unwanted clothing. She was soon left with only her pink knickers..."please Draco...I need you"  
  
He nodded and began undressing himself; soon he was naked in front of her. He sat of the edge of the couch. Hermione leaned up and kissed him hungrily.  
  
"Are you ok with this?" he asked with concern. She was surprised he was serious.  
  
She nodded; he kissed her again and slowly straddled her. He slid his hands down her body and removed her knickers. She sighed at his touch. They began caressing each other as if the world only contained the two of them.  
  
Draco was just about to christen Hermione when from outside the room came: "Hermione? Hermione where are you it's after one! We're going to get into trouble." It was Kerrie.  
  
Hermione sighed and got out from under Draco. In a wave of her wand she was dressed and clean "I'm sorry, Draco..." she did truly look sorry...with that she left.  
  
Draco hung his head, dressed, and soon left as well.  
  
AN: So, that was Chapter 4. Did you like it? Well, I enjoyed riting it. I've gotten a lot of reviews, I'm proud of that. I would like to thank Dee, Marissa, and my betta reader Jules...she's my doll. Well, hope u liked! Review...and I'll update!!! 3 


	5. The Midlogue

.::Complicate Love::.  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS B4 U START THE CHAPTER! Ok, this is a weird chapter. Kind of like a prologue only in the middle. This chapter is going to help tie some of the loose ends. (Kind of like the 5th book in the series). See, many of you were confused, but I kind of write like Charles Dickens. He's my hero! You will discover a whole lot in this chapter. Oh, umm...this chapter takes place like a month after school starts. Before the whole Hermione and Draco thing. Ok, look out for chapter 6!!! Read and Review!! PS. Sry these chapters are taking so long. I'm in honors classes in school and they give a lot of homework!! R/R!!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Midlogue (like it? I made it up...lol)  
  
Harry and Kerrie were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room looking through a photo album.  
  
"Our mom's must have been really close. Look at all of these pictures." Kerrie said as she looked through the album. "Oh, look, that's you!" She smiled as she admired Harry's baby picture.  
  
Harry chuckled. "No scar. And look, you're talking to me! I never knew why you could talk to well."  
  
"Yea, well I think because every witch or wizard can show different signs when they're younger, mine was the ability to talk. I think yours was how you handled your anger." They both chuckled at this. Then Kerrie turned the page.  
  
"Oh my G—" Harry cut himself short. It was a picture of Kerrie's mom, Annie, and... "Sirius."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Err, nothing. It's just Sirius...my...my...godfather." Kerrie looked over and saw the picture of Sirius with his arm around Annie.  
  
"Sirius," she mouthed to herself. "Sirius!" She said aloud again. "Is that Latin for dog?"  
  
"Erm," Harry thought for a moment. "Yea, I think so...?"  
  
"Sirius is my father!"  
  
"What?" Harry snapped snobbishly. "No he's not."  
  
"Well, yea. My mom fancied him. Or at least that's what Becky told me."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I didn't! Look!" she showed them the letter. Joe stopped immediately. "I just thought this might have something to do with Mom. Do you know anything about it? Is this where Mom went to school? How come I've never heard of it?" She looked around, desperate for answers.  
  
"You know sweetie, I really don't know. Your mother moved here when she was pregnant with you. She said she was here just to look after a friend. Lily...uh...Lily...um..."  
  
"Lily Potter."  
  
"Right, thanks Joe. Lily Potter. Apparently they had both been pregnant at the same time. So they wanted to be mothers together. When both you and that boy, that boy. What was his name? Any who, when you and he were both one...it happened. I don't know what, but something happened that killed Lily and her husband, James. A murderer I think it was. Well, your mother was pissed. She went after some guy named Black, rather cute he was, yelling about some secret keeper. Any who, that's all we know about your mother. And the fact that we used to hang out a lot and play basketball. She was really good."  
  
"But don't forget that boyfriend of hers." Joe piped in. "He was horrible. As mean as can be. He's your father. His name is Luke. Now that I think about it, I think he did say something about sending you to Hogwarts!"  
  
"I remember too! He said because she needs to learn about her—" She caught herself in realization.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You guys have been hiding this from me for 15 years?"  
  
"I guess we never thought about it." Kerrie answered.  
  
"My mom said it was all just a fairy tale. She would tell me all these stories before I would go to sleep. My favorite one was when Lily's boyfriend had used magic to pull Snape's pants down in school. She always talked about this black dog. Well, his name means dog, I think. I think she fancied him. She told me if I ever needed a father, I should just go to him...I really want to go to this school.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So, when my parents had to go into hiding, you're mom was there for them? She knows the truth right? I mean, she knows that Sirius didn't kill my parents."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"And what about your father, Luke...I mean Lucious. Didn't he...?"  
  
"Yea, he did." Kerrie said. I remember their last argument. Well, before it happened."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! THE DARK LORD WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! HE'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR STUPID MUGGLE DAUGHTER!"  
  
"She's your daughter too! How could you say that?" she said lamenting.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU TWO DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU SET US UP!! WHY? YOU ALMOST GOT US CAUGHT!"  
  
"Luke, Lily's my friend. Plus, you're in the Muggle world. You risked getting caught from the start," she said, hysterical now.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Wait," Harry said, "Your mom set them up? I don't get it."  
  
"Well," she giggled. "I don't get it either, but I think that when Peter told Voldemort where they were staying, my mom just told Luke to tell Him to ignore the prophecy. That it wasn't true. It was all a fraud."  
  
"Hmm," Harry thought.  
  
"My mom is still missing, though. I just wish I knew where she was. It's hard on me, you know?"  
  
"Yea, and what about Malfoy?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, when did he become so protective of you? I mean, you two only just met. So when did you two get so close?"  
  
"Oh!" Kerrie smiled. "That's easy. It was two days after we first met..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Really," he said with a glint in his eye. Kerrie recognized who he was, and he the same with her. "Well Draco, "he said astonished that he was meeting his now all grown up daughter. "Let's go." They departed in silence.  
  
Once they got out of Kerrie's earshot, Draco started asking questions. "Dad, she's my sister?"  
  
"You must not mention a word of this to your mother. You hear me?!" He added threateningly. Lucious grasped Draco's arm violently. "Your mother must never find out about this girl."  
  
"But Father, how come she's not living with us? Why isn't...why can't Mum know? Does she have a different...?"  
  
"Silence boy!" He snarled, but drew out his "s" so he sounded like a snake. "There will be no more discussion of this." At that, he walked ahead leaving Draco lost and confused. He knew he had to find out more about Kerrie, but he couldn't let his father know. So, one day when his he went to a Death Eaters meeting, Draco invited Kerrie over his mansion. It was a few weeks before term started, so he had time.  
  
Draco was sitting by the fireplace when his house elf showed a very frightened Kerrie in. "Hey sis," Draco said abnormally plain as he turned in his grand chair.  
  
"Um," Kerrie asked. Unsure of what she was doing. Usually she was pretty brave. "Why...why am I here?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry. My dad's the evil one, not me. I am just confused as to how we ended up related. My dad was too proud to tell me, and you seem too kind to be a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh," Kerrie sat down in the chair closest to the fire. "Well, I'm not sure. According to the stories, your dad raped my mom."  
  
Draco laughed so hard, that Kerrie jumped. "My...dad...wouldn't...rape anybody," He said between chortles.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" She responded in a feisty manner. "Your dad looks like he could...I can't even explain it."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right." Draco said staring deep into the fire. He wanted to say something, but was afraid to bring it up. "Kerrie, um...you and I are about the same age. We can't be more than eight months apart."  
  
"Yea? So...?"  
  
"So, that means that something had to have happened between him and my mum between the time she got pregnant until the time she had me."  
  
"Oh, you're right! Like he had an affair or something!"  
  
"A what?" Draco asked not knowing what an affair was.  
  
"Your dad committed adultery!" Just as those last few words came out, Narcissa Malfoy walked in, completely taken aback they had a guest.  
  
"Oh Draco, darling," she said with that infamous look of disgust on her face. "Honey, why didn't you tell me we were having a guest? Coming? Today? And such a pretty one too." She said looking into Kerrie's deep green eyes.  
  
"Hi," Kerrie said, challenging her by offering her hand. "My name is...erm, Kerrie M—."  
  
"Magdalene!" Draco screeched. He didn't want to get his dad in trouble. "Kerrie Magdalene."  
  
"Yea," Kerrie said catching on. "I'm a friend from school."  
  
"Astonishing," Narcissa replied completely bored and not afraid to hide it. "Tea will be served at precisely four o'clock sharp." She turned on her heel.  
  
"Wait! Erm, Mum?"  
  
"What is it," she snapped then remembering there was a guest added, "Sunshine of my life?" through gritted teeth.  
  
"Was there ever a time...a time...when...?" Becoming impatient of her son, she just walked away.  
  
"Does she always do that? And why didn't you ask? You're such a chicken."  
  
"I've never talked to my mum about anything like this...she might suspect something."  
  
"Your family doesn't talk? Wow," she giggled. "No wonder your family is so substandard. So who are you going to ask then?"  
  
"My faithful elf, Walter." He answered proudly. Then he screamed in the upstairs direction: "WALTER! WALTER!"  
  
"Coming, Master!" Kerrie marveled at this, knowing very well that if she were to do the same thing at her house, she'd get whacked in a second. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Sit down, Walter."  
  
"Oh, Master! Master!" He started to cry. "Walter can not, sir. Walter is very obliged though, sir."  
  
"Why not, Walter?" Kerrie asked, surprised having never seen one of these creatures before.  
  
"Walter is frightened, miss, of Walter's other masters." He started to play with his terrycloth. "Walter is sorry, sir. Walter has failed Master!" He began to sob in his pillowcase type outfit.  
  
"Walter, it's ok. I have to ask you about my parents. You have been here longer than Dobby, am I right? Yes sir, and longer than Kreacher, sir. If Walter may be bold, sir, Kreacher isn't very nice, sir."  
  
"It's ok. Now, before I was born, did Mum and Dad have a fight?"  
  
"Oh, yes sir! It was awful sir! But I don't think I could tell you sir...because of the miss, sir."  
  
"Ok, Kerrie, would you mind standing out in the hallway?" He sounded really concerned; he didn't want to send his sister out.  
  
"Sure, no problem." She was ok with it though. Kerrie wanted to look around.  
  
She wandered out into the hallway, and stumbled along a staircase. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. There also seemed to be a door that disintegrated right in front of her. She opened it and walked inside. There were people talking. "We have succeeded. Our plan is almost complete! You have gotten rid of this boy's last real relative, right Bella?"  
  
"Yes, Master. My cousin will no longer be showing his face on this Earth." A middle aged, wiry woman responded. She had such pale skin; it seemed to almost have an eerie glow.  
  
"And you Lucious? Have you devised a plan to capture the boy?"  
  
"No...no, Master not yet. But it is in the making,"  
  
The man, apparently the leader of the group looked down his flat, snake like nose...and said with an icy glare, "I trusted you to do as I told you. You have failed; do you know what this means?" He pulled out a long thin wooden stick, and Kerrie recognized it immediately as a wand. She gasped as he began a spell. "Accio girl!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Kerrie felt as if someone had put a magnet inside her and pulled her inside. Then, all eyes were on her. "It appears we have a visitor. Lucious, do you know who this girl is?"  
  
Lucious pursed his lips regretting that she somehow ended up in this household. "Yes, Master. She is my daughter."  
  
"Oh, you have a daughter as well?"  
  
"Someone's been a busy bee," the one named Bella taunted.  
  
Meanwhile, Kerrie was struggling in this man's grip. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Feisty little one isn't she?" He chuckled. "You know not who you speak to, little girl!"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, you're a bully and a murderer! Now let go of me!" She stomped on his foot and began to run away, but everyone in the cult seemed to block her.  
  
"Lucious, it seems you have forgotten to teach her manners. But fear not, I will teach her for you. Hmm, I'll be gentle on you this time, but every time you make a mistake, you'll get another zap. Ok?" He sounded like one of her school professors. She began to get extremely frightened. "Crucio!"  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!" She started to cry, her vision was blurred, and she couldn't see a thing. Kerrie had never felt so much pain in her life, even with her menstrual cramps. And then, it was over. She also noticed she somehow ended up on the ground, and everyone was laughing at her.  
  
"I am ashamed of you, Lucious. You've raised a muggle." The leader spit on Kerrie. "Now get up! Get up I say!" When Kerrie just looked him in the eye and spit back, he got very angry. "You have done wrong girl. You will regret it. CRU—!"  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" The next things after that happened all so very fast, it was a blur. After the spell was yelled, someone with silvery blonde hair grabbed her arm and tried to get her out. But someone else, (a bunch of someone's) grabbed her as well. Several spells were being shouted all at once, and then finally, it was all done. Kerrie found herself sitting on Draco's bed somewhere on the 5th floor. She looked over and saw Draco next to her, breathing heavily.  
  
"I am so sorry." Kerrie apologized, but he shook it off.  
  
Between gasps of air, he said: "No...I am." And he really looked it. He was in big trouble, and they all knew it.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Draco saved your life?!" Harry said, aghast. "He did all those things for you? And you never told me?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"So that's why you two are so close? God! You walked in on a Death Eaters meeting! You spit on Voldemort!"  
  
"He spit first!" She said defensively. "Golly." They both laughed. Just then, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked in.  
  
Ginny saw them sitting next to each other and rolled her eyes. "You two have been up here for nearly 3 hours! Why don't you just save us all the agony and GET A DAMN ROOM!?"  
  
Everyone gawked for the next two minutes as she rolled her eyes again and made a scene going up the stairs. "Menstrual, that one is." Ron said, and sat next to Harry. Hermione sat next to Kerrie.  
  
"Why does she hate me so much? What did I do to her?"  
  
"Oh, don't you know?" Hermione said casually. "She fancies Harry. She has for the longest time. I guess she just feels you're in her territory." Harry blushed at this, and Kerrie looked surprised. But, they all laughed it off.  
  
AN: Well, that was my Midlogue. Did you like it? Lol, well, I hope you did. I enjoyed writing it. Well, you guys can email me at ronsmamichulayahoo.com if you wanna talk, or such. Just tell me what you thought. I would like to thank all of my friends. Especially Julie for helping me so much on this book. (she taught me a lot u kno.) N e wayz, I really hope you liked it, I did. Oh, thank you andrae, Elizabeth, and Dee. You are all so good to me!! Well, I hope you liked it...review it please, just so I know you read it...well, I g2g Luv ya!! Buh Byes!! Xoxo ooo look for chptr 6! 


	6. The Visitors

.::Complicate Love::.  
  
AN: Warning, you might want to reread Chapter 4 before you read this chapter. Hey, it's ok you guys are new to my stories. They compare me to the great Charles Dickens. I will tie every thing in the end. It will all make sense in the end. Just keep checking in and you will get it. I'd like to thank Mrs. Peterson for being so honest to me. Thanks hunni ur the best!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Visitors  
  
"So...?" Kerrie asked excitedly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked pretending not to know.  
  
"Tell me! What happened? I want to know all the details!" Kerrie said impatiently.  
  
Hermione was too embarrassed to tell. So she played dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about. We just had to clean Professor Snape's room."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Kerrie screeched. Hermione jumped at the sound of her voice, so they both giggled. "Come on, tell me...please? I know something happened, look at your leg. It's twitching." Hermione blushed and turned away.  
  
"Golden Unicorns," she said to the pink lady and went inside. Hermione was hoping to go to her dorm to study, but was bombarded by a herd of animals...or maybe it was students. She could make out questions.  
  
"Herms! What happened?"  
  
"It's a quarter after!"  
  
"Would you be quiet?"  
  
"You're gonna wake everyone up, Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What the hell did you two do?"  
  
"If he touched you, I'll..."  
  
"Nothing happened, Ron." Kerrie said. "That's why she's so tired." She had to come up with something. Otherwise Ron would murder her brother. "Do you really think she would be tired is she had sex? Plus, I think she's on her period." Ron twitched at the word and all of the girls laughed.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind," Hermione finally said, "it's late and I would like to go to bed."  
  
"Me too." Kerrie said.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Ginny followed.  
  
Breakfast the next morning was rather quiet. Even Harry and Kerrie weren't flirtatious for once. They all wanted to know what Hermione did, but were too afraid to ask. And Hermione was too afraid to tell. "You know Hermione," Kerrie finally spoke up; Hermione rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't hurt if you—." But she was cut off by the arrival of mail.  
  
A beautiful grey owl landed right in her eggs. "Arg! You twit! Get out of here!" But the owl simply dropped in her lap a letter.  
  
"Blimey!" Ron said, astounded. "It's after Christmas and you're still getting stuff from the folks back home?!"  
  
"This isn't from home," Kerrie said, just as shocked as everyone else. She hastily opened the letter. Kerrie barely (I don't do this rhyming thing on purpose. lol.) got through the letter before she started crying.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Erm, Kerrie..." Harry reached for her hand, but she pulled away. She got up and ran to the same staff room she found Hermione in. But she couldn't lock the door fast enough.  
  
"What did Potter do to you?" Draco walked in.  
  
"It's nothing. He didn't do anything." Kerrie said as she wiped her face. She also tried to hide the letter, but Draco, being a seeker and all, snatched it. At that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked in. Ron locked the door.  
  
"Colloportus."  
  
"Now Kerr-bear, (pronounced: Care Bear)" Harry said, "what happened?"  
  
"I though you said your mom was dead." Malfoy said to Kerrie after reading the letter, ignoring the intruders.  
  
"That's just it, I thought she was. She just went missing and..."  
  
Draco harbored his sister. She broke down in tears. "So, are you gonna do it?"  
  
"I guess I have no choice." She sniffled.  
  
"Erm, Kerrie? What's going on? What's this about your mother? Is that who the letter is from?"  
  
Kerrie stifled her tears to read the letter to everyone.  
  
My Darling Kerrie,  
  
This may be hard for you. I know it's hard for me. I haven't seen you in fifteen years. I fear if I explain to you what has happened, that the letter will be intercepted. But I can tell you this. There is a boy, my godson, by the name of Harry Potter. I have someone here who has been dying to see him. Find him, and have him show you the back entrance to Hogsmeade. It is here where you will find a cat, and a dog. Please let them in. I love you and have missed you so dearly.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
"Wow," Ron said. "So, who could possibly be dying to see Harry?"  
  
"Ron," Ginny said sympathetically, though to Kerrie. "You're completely missing the point. This is the first time Kerrie is hearing from her mother in fifteen years!" She really emphasized the number.  
  
"Think about it this way," Hermione offered. "Remember how Harry felt last summer when we couldn't tell him about the Order?"  
  
"Well if you don't, it was absolutely awful." Harry offered. "I hadn't heard from you all summer. I hadn't heard from Voldemort or anything." Kerrie sat down on a couch. She was having a hard time taking this all in.  
  
"So," Malfoy said trying to get the attention back to him. "What time do you want us to sneak out?"  
  
"We, I..." Kerrie struggled to find words. "Draco...you guys...I just can't have you there. It can only be Harry and I. I'm really sorry Draco." And she meant it. After seeing Draco's face, she almost cried.  
  
They spent all of Saturday morning through afternoon outside. By then, it was late March, so the snow was completely dissolved.  
  
"I know how you're feeling," Harry said to Kerrie. She was sitting apart from her group obviously thinking, just like in the staff room. "When I first met Sirius, it was scary. I thought he was a murderer. And I only really got to know him for two years before..." Harry's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Harry," she responded while wiping his tears with her sleeve. "I'm sorry. Try not to think about it. Let's go visit Hagrid." She felt kind of stupid comforting him when she felt she was the one that deserved the comforting, put she quickly brushed that feeling off. They helped each other up, and headed towards the half-giant's hut.  
  
"Hey Hagrid! It's us, can we come in?"  
  
"Hey yer two! I though' yer'd nev'r come to see me! What's amatter?" He added seeing their faces. "Is there anything I can do fer yas? Would yer like a scone? Just made 'em meself."  
  
"No thanks, Hagrid."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, or yeh getting' out!" He said it more sternly than yelling, and Kerrie was frightened into speaking. She also let out a small yelp. "I'm sorry, Kerrie. I just don't like seein' yeh upset."  
  
"It's ok, Hagrid. It's just...I finally heard from my mom for the first time yesterday."  
  
"Really? Well, who is she? Did she go ter 'ogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Annie, and—."  
  
"Annie? Little Annie? Lily's friend? Oh, she was a fun one. Very bold that one was; a lot like you. She was a jewel. Sirius was luck to 'ave 'er."  
  
"You knew them?" Harry asked, wanting to hear more stories about Sirius.  
  
"Yep, very well. It was when I was still a gameskeeper, yeh know, and I saw them arguin'. I was laughin' 'cause I though' it was cute. But then I noticed it was somethin' more serious than that. It was the last day of their last year, Annie was finally an Ani—. Nevermind." Harry and Kerrie looked at each other nervously, then at Hagrid. He tried desperately to ignore this by finishing his story. "Erm...Oh! Well, I went ter see what was wrong, and found out that yer Mum were pregnant with you, Kerrie! Well, that there Sirius was so mad it wasn't his baby, he damn near killed poor Ann. That is, until I stepped in.  
  
"'Now yer two stop that!' I remember yellin'. 'Yer love ea'other, so act like it.' Now that there godfather of yers, 'arry, got so damn angry he tore off. As a dog that is. After that, Annie broke down in tears. I 'ad to carry 'er up to 'er dorm meself."  
  
"Sirius wouldn't do that!" Harry yelled, offended.  
  
"Calm down, Harry," Kerrie said. "It's ok. Well, Hagrid, that was a very...err...nice story thanks for telling us more about my Mum and Sirius. But er, it's getting late and Harry and I have to go."  
  
"No problem, Kerrie... 'arry. Keep yer noses clean."  
  
Once they were out of Hagrid's earshot, Kerrie said, "Well, that was depressing. Come on, lets find the gang and tell them that we're leaving...we have to work out a plan."  
  
In the Library   
  
With the loyal Maurader's Map out, Kerrie said, "Is everyone clear on the plan? Snape is still the most evil teacher out here, so Draco, he's your job. Ron you have to watch out for your sister-in-law, and Hermione and Ginny, well you two have the rest. It's kind of funny. I haven't seen my mom in so long. I don't even remember what she looks like. What...what will I say to her? When I find the man that kidnapped my mother," she started making hand movements similar to an executer in ancient times. They all shivered as they felt the imaginary head drop to the floor.  
  
"K...Kerrie," Ron started "Y...you really want to kill this guy?"  
  
When Kerrie answered by looking at the floor, Harry put his arm around her. He knew exactly how she felt.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Kerrie, you know I'm there for you right? I will help in any way I can. Ok?"  
  
Kerrie got out of Harry's hold and ran to Malfoy. "Oh, Draco!" She cried on his shoulder. "I'm so scared. What if she's hurt? I haven't seen her in so long. So long."  
  
Ron, uncomfortable with this said chuckling, "You know what's funny? A total of seven hours ago we were yelling at Hermione for not telling us what happened between her and..." Ginny jabbed him hard in the side. "Ouch!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked defensively. "Why were you bothering Hermione? Why are you so nosey?"  
  
Ron turned a couple shades purple. "I have every right to be nosey! Incase you haven't noticed, Hermione is OUR friend. Not yours. You may not know it, but Hermione doesn't want anything to do with you. Right Hermione?" He said, looking back at Hermione. When Hermione didn't answer, a look of horror showed on his face. "You'd rather be with him!? Krum was bad enough, but...but Malfoy!?"  
  
"Ron...please!! You have to let me explain!"  
  
Ron took a step back and gave her a hard look. "I'm sorry Hermione, but at the moment I don't have to let you explain anything." With that said, he turned and stormed towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione turned towards the rest of them, "I need to go and think for a little while, Ginny can you take over for me?" Ginny nodded to her, and Hermione added, "and don't forget to remind Ron about watching Penelope." Hermione only let out a single tear before turning down one of the corridors.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry and Kerrie, "You guys should probably start going. Draco and I will go to our stations, and I'll go find Ron. If I don't find him then I'll watch out for Penelope." Harry and Kerrie (how sad is it that that rhymes?) both nodded. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them, and watched as Ginny and Draco walked away. Harry looked at Kerrie under the cloak and gave her a nervous grin, "Well here goes nothing."  
  
They started walking towards the humped stone witch. Harry had his wand out, and Kerrie held the Maurader's Map. Even though it hadn't gotten dark yet, they knew it would. They would have to go underground once they got inside...so they were prepared.  
  
"Oh no!" Kerrie said. "Snape!" Just as those words were said, their Professor Snape came around the corner and stopped right in front of them.  
  
It was quite humorous actually. Snape was dressed as though he were about to go on some kind of date. He had a type of tuxedo on and a very strong cologne. Their teacher looked straight through them to his reflection on the floor. "Ravishing," he said in a whisper though Harry and Kerrie heard it.  
  
Kerrie tried to hold it, but a with mixture of a laugh and a sneeze from his cologne, she cold hold it no longer. "Aaachoo!"  
  
"Who's there?" It was a weak sneeze, but loud enough for Snape to react to it. He started reaching out attempting to grab the cloak. "I know you're hear Potter. Once I catch you, this will be it. You'll be out of this school forever!" The two wheeled around him and somehow made it to the humped witch without any other interruptions. But they knew now, that Snape was after them.  
  
Harry tapped on the witches back, said "Dissendium", and she opened to let them in. Harry went first (to show Kerrie how it's done) and then Kerrie went after whispering, "Mischief managed," to the map. "Crap, I can't see. Lumos." She said to her wand once she slid down the chute. "Harry? Harry! I can't see a damn thing. Harry? Ouch!"  
  
Harry chuckled, "I guess you've found me."  
  
"Yeah," Kerrie said rubbing her arm. "Hey, do you work out?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, he just chuckled, "Come on. We have to find the cellar." They walked for about an hour before they actually got to the store's cellar. "Now, where exactly is your mother supposed to be?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade?" Kerrie said, unsure of where to look.  
  
"Err, ok. Let's go." As they walked around Hogsmeade, it hit Harry. "UGH! The letter said the back entrance? She probably meant where the Shrieking Shack! We went the wrong way."  
  
"What do you mean we went the wrong way?" She started looking around and then said, "What about that house over there? Isn't that the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
"Well, yeah...but...but—."  
  
"Come on, Mr. Negative," she said pulling him towards the shack. "You've been there before, haven't you?" Harry moaned as Kerrie pulled him closer to the Shack. They walked passed the gate and up to the door. "Now what?" Kerrie said looking around for a doorknob.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just here for moral support."  
  
"No your not," Kerrie said turning to Harry. "Someone wants to see you, remember?" She found a way in, and they both agreed to go upstairs. Immediately they heard purring. "Who...who's there?" Kerrie stammered. Then when she saw the cat, she picked it up. "Aww," She said petting it. "Didn't the letter say something about a cat...and a dog?" Just then, a dog appeared in the doorway of a room. It appeared to be beckoning them in. The cat jumped out of Kerrie's arms and ensued the dog. Kerrie and Harry followed pursuit.  
  
That dog looked awfully familiar. Harry thought to himself. Thinking about where he saw that large, black, shaggy haired dog before. Then, as he stepped in the room wide eyed, he said, "SIRIUS!"  
  
AN: Well, that was chapter 6. lol What did you think? I loved it. I brought Sirius back. And I will explain how he "escaped death and everything. There will be loads of flashbacks and explainations to what happened 'the night Annie was abducted' Ooooooooh. It sounds like a movie doesn't it? Lol ok, well lets see. I would like to thank my buddy Paige (read her story it has great Ginny and Draco action! See Strange and Happy's profile.) and my bestest buddy Julie. They've encouraged and helped me through this story and my other one, and I appreciate it. Thanks guys!! 


	7. The Memoirs

.::Simply Complicated Love::.

AN: I am sooooo sorry it is taking so long for me to publish my stories. It's just that, I've just started school, and I have to study extra hard this year to get into this school I really want to go to...so I'm studying 10x more than I usually do...oh, and in case you want to know, out of the 5 tests I've taken so far, my lowest grade was a 90...YAY FOR STUDYING!! Lol...ok, umm...I would really want to thank my beta readers for helping me with this, and all of you people who review...please keep checking in, I'm really sorry it takes so long, but I promise to keep working on the stories...but if you don't keep reviewing, I may just quit...so I encourage you to review! Trust me, this chapter will be way worth the wait, because you learn a lot in this chapter, like about the night Annie was kidnapped and about the disappearance of Sirius. BTW, this is a joint chapter, so the next one will be ready, or is ready now. What happened was, on my word processing, the chapter was 14 pages long! So, I divided the two in half. So, R/R!!

Disclaimer: Let me just say, that if I owned Harry Potter, I would have him tied up in my room. He would be my sex puppy. And unfortunately, all I have is a life size 2D look alike...damnit. (lol)

Recap: Chapter 6

"Come on, Mr. Negative," she said pulling him towards the shack. "You've been there before, haven't you?" Harry moaned as Kerrie pulled him closer to the Shack. They walked passed the gate and up to the door. "Now what?" Kerrie said looking around for a doorknob.

"I don't know, I'm just here for moral support."

"No your not," Kerrie said turning to Harry. "Someone wants to see you, remember?" She found a way in, and they both agreed to go upstairs. Immediately they heard purring. "Who...who's there?" Kerrie stammered. Then when she saw the cat, she picked it up. "Aww," She said petting it. "Didn't the letter say something about a cat...and a dog?" Just then, a dog appeared in the doorway of a room. It appeared to be beckoning them in. The cat jumped out of Kerrie's arms and ensued the dog. Kerrie and Harry followed pursuit.

_That dog looked awfully familiar. _Harry thought to himself. Thinking about where he saw that large, black, shaggy haired dog before. Then, as he stepped in the room wide eyed, he said, "SIRIUS!"

Chapter 7:

They both embraced in one of the most loving hugs anyone had ever given. It was like two brothers meeting again after a long and hard war. Kerrie stood in the doorway smiling, happy Harry had found his godfather once again. She heard a purring sound, and looked down to see the cat rubbing against her leg. "Hey, Kitty, thanks for helping Harry find his godfather." She bent down to pet it, coming very close to tears. _Where's my mommy?_ She felt like screaming, but held back. Sirius and Harry were talking in the background.

"Oh, yeah, Harry, Kerrie," Kerrie looked up. "This is Annie." Sirius made a low bow towards the cat. Kerrie looked at Sirius thinking he had gone mad, but Harry's eyes had gotten big. Wondering what was so amazing, she turned towards the cat, whom was now morphing into a beautiful woman of about 40 with beautiful hazel cat eyes. Those eyes looked as if they had seen so much, and then they turned to Kerrie who cried out.

"MOMMY!" she new she sounded like a little kid, but she didn't care. She leaped into her mother's arms as if she was seven, and stayed for a long time. They both cried together, until finally, Annie got up and reached for Sirius's hand.

"I bet you're wondering what happened to me 15 years ago..." Harry and Kerrie nodded and sat down on the bed. Annie and Sirius grabbed chairs across from them. "It all started with Lily, James, and I in the Order of the Phoenix, but when they had to go into hiding, I had decided to go with them. By that time, I had my baby, you Kerrie. You were only a few months old. See, I was by myself, living only a couple blocks away from Lily and James. Sirius left me because I was pregnant with Lucius's baby, and Lucius left me because I wouldn't join the Dark Lord with him. So, it was just you and I, Kerr.

"But the night Lily and James died was the scariest. I hadn't known that they traded secret keepers," at this, she squeezed Sirius's hand, "so, I ran straight to Lily and James's house. When I saw their house destroyed, their bodies lying limply, I didn't know what to do. I was so angry, how could anyone betray Lily and James? I don't know if I saw them dead before or after Sirius, but I do know, that when I saw them, I immediately started looking for him.

"It all happened so fast, I found him the next morning in town. He was chasing after Peter, so naturally I thought he was going to kill him as well. I was frightened, so I stopped chasing him. You probably would have done it as well, if you were in my position. I had loved him no shorter than 5 years. It was awkward the fact that Sirius had betrayed James. They were best friends! They even lived together during the summers. James' life was Sirius' life; Sirius' life was James' life." Sirius smiled and nodded in agreement.

"At the time, I thought he had really betrayed Lily and James. There was even one point when I had the perfect chance to Avada Kedavra him. But I didn't. For once in my life, I was a coward. I watched in silence as it appeared as if Sirius killed Peter. 'SIRIUS BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES POTTER!' I heard Peter yell. I broke down in tears then. After the explosion, I couldn't take it. So many people were dying again. It was as if everything we had feared, had finally come true. I never knew I was afraid until that very day." Tears shone in her eyes.

"I returned home to find you at Becky's house, Kerrie. So I picked you up, and went to get Harry, only he wasn't there. I was prepared to raise you, Harry, as my own, but I figured Dumbledore had already taken care of it." Harry scowled, and Kerrie giggled. Smiling, Annie continued her story, "I was home for about an hour, when Luke came back." Harry noticed that Sirius tensed up at the mere sound of his name. "He came in yelling about the prophecy, and I was confused at first, but then I learned."

"So, you hadn't known the truth about Peter?" Kerrie asked. "See, I thought that you told Dad to tell Voldemort to ignore the prophecy. That it wasn't true. It was all a fraud."

"But I didn't. You're close, Kerrie, but that's not how it happened. He yelled, claiming that he was going to kill you and me..."

FLASHBACK

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! THE DARK LORD WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! HE'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR STUPID MUGGLE DAUGHTER!"

"She's your daughter too! How could you say that?" she said lamenting.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU TWO DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU SET US UP!! WHY? YOU ALMOST GOT US CAUGHT!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Harry interrupted. "How did you set them up?"

Smiling, Annie explained, "Remember how I told you that Luke wanted me to join the Death Eaters? Well, I couldn't because I was already in the Order, so I just told him that I would help him out...you know, as a..." She hesitated to find the right word, then said, "As a _'spy,' _" Then smiling she continued. "I worked with Severus Snape, I believe you know him...he's your teacher is he not? Well, I worked with him pretending to spy for Luke, but I was really just getting information for the Order. It was quite comical actually. He told me that Voldemort had lost his power, but I wasn't too astonished. I had figured it would happen because of the prophecy."

"Wait, Mom, what prophecy? You keep talking about a prophecy..."

Then Harry repeated the prophecy from memory. His eyes were glassy, and remembering seemed to be painful for him. _"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice devied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"But that describes Lily and James perfectly! H-Harry too!" Sirius said. He had never heard the prophecy before.

"Yes," Annie said, and continued. "Dumbledore showed me the prophecy because I was Lily's best friend, and a spy for the Order. So, from knowing the prophecy, I assumed that Harry was alive. How else could the prophecy come true? And then the morning came when Kerrie came to wake me up..."

FLASHBACK

Annie woke up and looked around; she was on her bathroom floor with the sink right above her. She couldn't remember anything. Just then a baby of about 1 year old walked up to her who looked like she had just finished crying.

"Are you ok, Mommy?" she asked.

"Umm, yea... but I'm not your mommy, kid. Where am I?"

"Uh, oh." she looked worried, "We better go see Becky."

The little girl grabbed her hand and led her outside. The sun was out and it seemed to be around noon. Annie looked around and spotted two people; a boy who looked about 21 and a girl who seemed about 19.

"Hey, Kerrie!" the girl said to the baby.

"Sup?" the other said.

"Mommy just woke up...and she's acting weird. She said she's not my mommy," she said, with tears in her eyes, her voice cracking.

"Annie, why are you scaring Kerrie like that?" she said picking Kerrie up "And what's up with you? I haven't seen you in like, three days. Where have you been?"

"I...I...I don't really know...here I guess...hmmm...I don't really remember...the only thing I remember is a sink, and blood, blood everywhere... then I woke up and this kid...Kerrie you said her name was...," she gestured toward Kerrie, "comes up too me looking all worried. That's really all...man my head hurts..."

"Joe," the girl named Becky said to the boy standing next to her looking horrified. "Joe...her...her boyfriend! It must've been him!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"And then Becky tried to take me to the movies. It was all fun and games until I found this guy, staring at me..."

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ann! You get us some seats; I'm going to go get some popcorn."

"Um, yea... Um...sure." Annie, who had been staring at an odd looking man answered. That man stood out. Everyone else was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, or a halter-top like Annie was. But that man, that one odd man was wearing an odd black cloak that went almost to his ankles. He was also wearing his hood. "Who on earth would wear a hood in a movie theatre...especially since it isn't raining...?" Annie thought to herself.

End of Flashback

"It was scary, and I don't know why I couldn't figure out he was a wizard. But then again, my memory had been erased." She chuckled at herself. "I enjoyed myself after the movie, but I really had to pee. Muggle drinks can really take a toll on you. So, when I went to the bathroom, I found that guy again. Kerrie, you can tell Becky all about this when you get home."

AN: Was that satisfying? Don't worry, the information is completed in the next chapter. Just click that little arrow button next to the chapters, and it will take you to my next chapter.

I love you all!

Hugs and Kisses

Candie


	8. The Memoirs Part 2

.::Simply Complicated Love::.

AN: This is just continued from the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed! Now, R/R!!

Disclaimer: Let me just say, that if I owned Harry Potter, I would have him tied up in my room. He would be my sex puppy. And unfortunately, all I have is a life size 2D look alike...damn it. (lol)

Recap: Chapter 7

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ann! You get us some seats; I'm going to go get some popcorn."

"Um, yea... Um...sure." Annie, who had been staring at an odd looking man answered. That man stood out. Everyone else was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, or a halter-top like Annie was. But that man, that one odd man was wearing an odd black cloak that went almost to his ankles. He was also wearing his hood. "Who on earth would wear a hood in a movie theatre...especially since it isn't raining...?" Annie thought to herself.

End of Flashback

"It was scary, and I don't know why I couldn't figure out he was a wizard. But then again, my memory had been erased." She chuckled at herself. "I enjoyed myself after the movie, but I really had to pee. Muggle drinks can really take a toll on you. So, when I went to the bathroom, I found that guy again. Kerrie, you can tell Becky all about this when you get home."

FLASHBACK

When Annie went to wash her hands, she saw something strange. Well, she thought she saw something. She thought she saw a guy in the mirror. But when she realized the guy with the odd cloak _was_ really standing behind her, she flipped out. She turned and went to scream, but he did first.

"Stupefy!"

The man quickly swished his wand, and out of the end came long binding ropes that quickly went to her feet and hands. He picked her up, and carried her outside. People were staring, but he didn't care. Avoiding their eyes, he walked swiftly around the corner to where he found his broomstick. Setting Annie down, then reaching in his cloak, he pulled out his wand and whacked Annie hard on her head.

If anyone had been watching, it probably would've looked like Annie was getting beaten, but it was dark out by now, and they were in the shadows. He then turned and did the spell on himself. As soon as the wand touched his head, he felt as if someone had cracked an egg there. It was cold, and it seemed to be running all the way down to his feet. He smiled, knowing that he had just disillusioned himself and Annie.

Grabbing Annie, he got on the broom, and took off. It was then, when Annie woke up. She began to scream, but when she looked down, it all seemed to make sense to her. The memory had come back. She was a witch, and now she was flying. Wanting to pretend she was a bird, Annie spread her wings out, but stopped, because her hands had been tied in front of her. Beneath, her legs too, had been tied. Then turning around she did scream, for she was being kidnapped by, "LUKE? HELP! OH gods SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" He was sitting behind her, handling the broom, and was preparing to land. By her wiggling around, it was distracting him. They finally landed outside his manor. Luke led her inside, and away from his bedroom where his wife lay, not knowing anything, sleeping soundly with her baby of one year.

He led her into a room that looked as if it was a place where one would hold meetings. He thrust her into a chair. "Keep quiet." Someone had arrived at his door. Minutes later, Luke came back smiling. The man at the door was from the Ministry; he had accused Lucius of being a Death Eater; he got out of going to Azkaban by apologizing and saying he was under the Imperius Curse.

"You..." he had a menacing smile on tact. He began to laugh in the same way. "You...will not," he started shaking his head, and if Annie wasn't scared half to death, she would have found it incredibly funny. The man had gone completely mad! "Will not...survive this. I told you the Dark Lord will get you for what you have done...and now, you will pay...CRUCIO!!"

As that comes with the Cruciatus Curse, is excruciating pain. (Hence the Latin root.) And that is exactly what Annie felt. Excruciating pain. It started in her head, then moved slowly down her body like someone stuck a knife in her and dragged in all the way down. But it wasn't just that one knife. It was a fork, a spoon, and any other pointy kitchen utensil you can think of. The pain was every single kind of pain combined. Menstrual pain, ear pain, stomach pain, butt pain, vaginal pain, head pain, airplane (? lol) (sorry had to add that one in.) every pain you can think of.

And then it stopped. Like a sudden sand storm that leaves as quickly as it had come. She had somehow ended up on the floor, and tried desperately to get up. "You stay in this room, and never leave." That was all he had to say before snapping the door shut. If his wife wasn't home, he would've slammed it, but he also didn't want to wake his son. Two weeks passed in that little room, and Luke would only let her out when Narcissa, his wife, would go out shopping. She had only been allowed to bathe 3 times out of the two weeks, and was fed only once a day. Annie was stuck as a prisoner, until one day, he let her out.

He repeated the same process as before to get Annie invisible, and then brought her on a broom straight to the secret entrance of the Ministry of Magic. After dialing the code on the phone like machine, and informing the female voice of his name and business, two badges slid out of the chute where money usually comes out. The badge for Annie read: Annette Moore: Experimentation Object, for Lucius had said to the box, that he was bringing someone as a testing object for some private experiment the Ministry was performing.

She looked at Lucius, aghast, but he ignored her. Just then, the phone booth began to take them underground. Lucius wasted no time. He walked past the front desk and straight into a circular room filled with nothing but doors. An outsider, like Annie, would have had to try several doors before she actually found the right one, but because Luke was a member of the ministry, he walked to his left straight towards the door he had chosen.

When the door opened, the first thing Annie thought of was a movie theater. It looked exactly like an amphitheater, like the one's used in ancient times. The room was dimly lit and rectangular, and the center was sunk in, just like the Coliseum (correct me if I'm wrong.) in Rome. It was the most beautifully uncanny thing Annie had ever seen, for in the very middle, where the stage would be, was an arch, and hanging from the arch, was a shabby curtain like veil.

"Move it," Luke pursued, and pushed her down the stone steps. He brought her all the way down the stairs and straight up the dais to where the arch stood.

Annie was beyond afraid, now, and didn't know what to do. She could here little whispers, and it gave her an eerie shiver. Then, without warning, Lucius turned her around, and gave her a hard, rough, and very impassionate kiss. Annie turned red at this, and touched her hand to her now bruised lips.

Taking advantage of Annie being caught off guard, he pushed her into the veil. And she did not fall out the other end.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Y...you went be—hind the veil?" Harry asked half startled and half impressed. "What is it like? But wait, I thought you die behind the veil."

"Wait," Kerrie interrupted. "Didn't you go behind the veil too?" She was talking to Sirius; he nodded. "But, I did research on it with Hermione! You can't escape from behind the veil. No one's done it before!"

Chuckling, he responded, "I guess I'm the first to do a lot of things. Before you know it, everyone will be escaping out from behind the veil as well. Just like Azkaban."

Annie smiled. Then Harry asked in a quiet dark tone, "What is it like in there? Why does everyone say that you die behind the veil?"

Sirius sighed, and thought for a while before he spoke. He then decided on, "You never actually _die_ behind the veil. You're just sort of...separated from your soul." He said it very slowly, as if he was thinking of what to say as he was talking.

"It felt like you were dead, though," Annie added. "As if you were stuck floating around space, but only, without a space suit. All of the air is shoved out of you, and then before you know it, breathing is like...no longer necessary. I was stuck like that for fourteen and a half years. Luckily, Sirius only had to stay behind the veil for about ten months. I really thought all was lost until I saw Sirius."

"And I, her." Sirius added. "She was kind of floating around when my cousin shoved me behind the veil. It was scary, because I could here you screaming, Harry. But I couldn't get back out."

"Oh," Annie interrupted. "And those voices you heard..."

Sirius pointed to Annie, and then in unison they said, "That was me (her)."

"Huh?" Harry asked, not sure what they were talking about.

Kerrie sat on the bed, amazed. They were so in love, the two could complete each other's sentences. She suddenly wished that she had someone to do that with.

"Do you remember when you first saw the veil, and you and Luna heard those voices?" Annie asked. "That was me, and some other person, but mostly me." She added as an afterthought.

"So," Kerrie began. "I guess the question leads down to this:"

Harry nodded, and said,"Yeah, how did you two escape?"

Sirius and Annie looked at each other, and then began laughing. Flabbergasted, Harry turned to Kerrie for an explanation, but she had the same look of confusion.

Finally, Sirius asked, "Are you two...?"

Harry gave another look of confusion, this time mixed with the _go-on;-finish-your-sentence_ look. Kerrie on the other hand turned bright red, and said in an undertone, "N-no."

Then, wide eyed, Harry said, "What in the bloody hell made you think that?"

In an abnormal motherly-tone, Annie said, "You two have been squirming about all through my story. And either you two both coincidently have to use the loo, or you fancy each other."

"Yeah," Sirius added. "First Kerrie would pull her legs under her, and then you would lie down on your belly, Harry. You two would move, ironically, at the same time, and you two would brush up against each other."

"And after that, you would hesitantly smile at each other."

"Yeah, Harry," Sirius said in a boyish manner. "If you want to snog her, just go for it!"

With Harry turning as bright as Ron's hair, Kerrie knew she had to come up with some distraction. "You two are avoiding the subject! How did you escape?" Harry didn't verbally thank her, but she knew in his head he was.

"Oh, right." Annie said. "How we escaped. It was disgusting, but as the Ministry runs experiments, they come in and check on us every three days. Everyone around me was slowly dying, but somehow I knew there was more for me to do. I kept thinking that for those fourteen years, and then when I saw Sirius, I knew what we had to do. With every doorway, there is an entrance and an exit. Even if we couldn't leave the same way we had come. That veil was some kind of dark magic I wasn't sure about, but I knew bits and pieces of it."

"She was just like Hermione," Sirius whispered to Harry, though the girls overheard. "A good for _everything_ know it all." They chuckled, but Annie gave Sirius a hard look, making them stop immediately.

"Sirius knew a little because of his family backgrounds, and I learned it from the faithful library, and Luke. We knew that if voices could get out, that so could some kind of physical form. So we looked for a back door. Not a literal form, but just a type of flaw in the project. Well, apparently the veil is a type of torture. Like the death camps during the Holocaust, Kerrie."

Kerrie sat awestruck. "It's a place to keep half-breeds away from everyone else." Annie continued. "They say they would like to stop Voldemort, yet are they not doing the same thing? Because my dad had parents who were Muggle, I was a half-breed. But Sirius was a full-breed, and has been for a long time. I guess that if a pureblood holds their wand between the Veil and freezes it with a spell, then one can get through. And the only other way to get someone out is for someone on the outside to help them out."

"Remus couldn't help me," Sirius said, "because he knew not only the side effects (because he's a werewolf) but they were fighting a war between the Death Eaters. Please try to understand that we needed you to go after Voldemort. Otherwise, he would've tried to help you get me out."

"So, when I finally got out, I immediately wrote the letter to you, Kerrie. But we are in hiding, so no one can know we are here, ok?"

Harry and Kerrie nodded in agreement, then Sirius, realizing how dark it was, said, "You two have to get back to school!"

"Oh, Gosh," Kerrie said. "Someone's bound to be looking for us, especially my brother. You know he doesn't trust you."

Both Harry and Sirius scowled. Then Sirius said, "The Malfoy's don't trust anyone."

Kerrie, smiling gratefully at her newfound family, got up and sat on a startled Sirius to hug him. "It's so great to have a family again. I love you, Sirius." She then turned to her mom and said her farewells. And then, Harry and Kerrie were off. They took the back way, through the Whomping Willow, as to get back to the school faster. The two talked the whole way, discussing everything they had learned.

AN: Did you like it? I hope so. I worked so hard on these chapters. I promise there will be more HG/DM/RW action in the next chapter. Everyone seems to be getting a little closer. If you have any questions, tell me in your review, and I'll either email you, or tell you about it in my next chapters. If for some reason you can't review, email me and tell me what you thought there. So, do your stuff. Please R/R!

I love you all, as much as your reviews.

Hugs and Kisses

Fredluvr489


	9. A Blossoming Love

.::Simply Complicated Love::.

A/N: I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to update this; I've had a lot of distractions lately. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read. Love ya'll! 3

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

--Kelly Clarkson, Break Away

Recap: Chapter 8 

Harry and Kerrie nodded in agreement, then Sirius, realizing how dark it was said, "You two have to get back to school!"

"Oh, Gosh," Kerrie said. "Someone's bound to be looking for us, especially my brother. You know he doesn't trust you."

Both Harry and Sirius scowled. Then Sirius said, "The Malfoy's don't trust anyone."

Kerrie, smiling gratefully at her newfound family, got up and sat on a startled Sirius to hug him. "It's so great to have a family again. I love you, Sirius." She then turned to her mom and said her farewells. And finally, Harry and Kerrie were off. They took the back way, through the Whomping Willow, as to get back to the school faster. The two talked the whole way, discussing everything they had learned.

Chapter Nine: A Blossoming Love

Hermione set up her CD player with the speakers so that she could here it through the shower. She knew about the rule that muggle objects didn't work in the wizarding world, but she got around that, by taking it apart and putting it back together in the wizarding world. That way, it wasn't _technically_ muggle-made, because she used magic to put it back together. After deciding the temperature she wanted, Hermione slowly stripped down, and stepped her delicate feet in. It was then when the song began to play. Favoring this particular song, she sang along.

_(Wish I had somebody; wish I was somebody's baby)_

_Somebody's somebody; somebody's somebody (somebody)_

_Watching lovers walking, hand in hand they pass me by… (yeah)_

_Wish I was one of them, wish I had somebody _

_Wakin' up beside me!_

_Lookin' into my eyes at night, (I wanna know) _

_I want a love to call my own…I want someone that I could hold_

_Want someone wanting me, I wanna feel how it feels to be (oh!)_

_Somebody's Somebody…Someone's Someone!_

_Some sweet lover's lover! I wanna be, I wanna be the one!_

_Someone's faithful…Someone's faithful!_

_Someone kind and someone kind to me!_

_Somebody to somebody who loves me! (Who loves me!)_

On his way to the bathroom, Ron heard the most beautiful singing. It was ironic, actually. That person was looking for somebody, and so was Ron! He so wanted to get Hermione off of his mind, and he didn't know what to do. The time was a little past midday, and Ron had just come from Divination, so the perfumes were keeping him from thinking straight. Drawn to the singing, and desperately trying to figure out which Hogwarts student could sing so well, he opened the door to the bathroom ever so slightly. The room was steamy, but the voice was clearer now.

_What I'm looking for, is someone to love me more, _

And I've been loved before with love so right 

_All I need to find is someone to hold me tight_

_What I mean is I want to be somebody!_

She hit those high notes so beautifully, that the glass around her naked body should have shattered. Ron gasped as she started the third chorus, for he realized that not only had he seen Hermione Granger naked, but he was also sitting there enjoying himself.

Hearing, but not expecting the gasp, Hermione slid back the steamy glass door to reveal her naked body to Ron, and his cheesy smile to her. She screamed, and Ron (who was just as surprised), stood there staring at her before he got to his senses and scrambled out of the bathroom.

"It's not just that," Ron explained to a chortling Fred and George. "Why did I stare at her? I feel like I disrespected her or something. I didn't turn my head or anything. It was like I was mesmerized."

"So," George said thoughtfully. "Granger can sing, eh?"

As Ron began to respond, Fred interrupted with, "Oy! Forget the singing, how's her bod? Little bro," he put his arm around Ron, and led him to the back part of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (the twin's store) to the love section. "You've been waiting for this moment, the moment you set your pathetic little eyes on her."

"No I haven't," Ron said defensively, but blushed all the same. "Anyway, she's got that bloody Malfoy."

George choked on his butterbeer, "Granger and Malfoy are going steady?"

And then Ron filled his brothers in on the whole plan. "Well," Fred finally said, "you've got to win her back, mate."

"But I don't _want_ her back."

"The first step to getting a girl is admitting you fancy her."

"Yeah," George agreed. "Now, tell me carefully. When you saw Hermione naked, what _exactly_ happened?"

Ron looked up at his brothers, wondering what he was to say. He talked to them about his love life before, but now it seemed to be getting a little too personal, even if they _were_ his brothers. "Err, I…err," He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"YES!" Fred and George said together, high five-ing each other.

"Ron, mate," Fred said to his brother, "You have finally crossed the border line from a boy into a man. We have to get you something to celebrate." Leading Ron around the false love section, their store _was_ a prank shop after all; they came across a small pink vile.

"No, Fred!" George said melodramatically, sounding an awful lot like Barney from the Flintstones. "Not the pink vile! Anything but the pink vile!"

"I don't want to date Draco." Hermione said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ginny. It was dinnertime, and Kerrie and Harry had yet to return. Ron was conveniently missing as well.

"What do you mean you don't _want_ to date him?" Ginny responded in a falsely surprised voice as she piled potatoes on her plate. She had known for a while this was going to happen, and she already had her speech planned out. "You _have_ to," she said tensely, "for Harry. Plus, it should be a nice change for you, dating a _'bad boy' _and all."

Hermione stayed quiet, burdened with heavy thoughts. Ginny was right. All her life, for she was brought up that way, Hermione was the adult. She was the "mummy" everyone came running to. Even before Hogwarts, Hermione would be there for the new kid at school or the one who fell and scraped their knee. She hadn't once known what it was like to just be a teenager. She hadn't once experienced that teenage moment where she did something bad, and took a risk. And not the kind of risk she took with Harry all those times, but the kind of risk where she could have a party when her parents went out, or have a sip of liquor when her parents weren't looking. The kind of risk where she would finally get to go to the mall without her parents, so she'd promise them she would behave, but once she got away she could go buck wild.

That kind of risk. And she never knew what that kind of risk was. At least, that was, until she started "going out" with Draco. "I guess…I…I don't feel comfortable dating him," she finally managed to stammer. _First boyfriend ever: Draco Malfoy. (Not a very good start.)_

"I love you like the sister I never had." She smiled warmly at Hermione, "He will help you…err…" she tried to pick the right words, "Break out of this cage you're in. You know…have a little fun. See," she gestured toward Draco, "he's coming this way. Be _aggressive_."

The graceful blonde walked straight up to Ginny, completely ignoring Hermione, and burst out, "Where's Kerrie?" He seemed almost nervous, and was desperately trying to avoid Hermione's glare.

When Draco left after Ginny told him that she didn't know Hermione turned on Ginny. "How absurd!" she cried out. "How does someone walk right past their…?" She was cut off by the arrival of Ron. An awkward silence fell upon them as Ron sat down next to Ginny without even looking up. He simply reached for a plate and piled on way more food than he usually would.

In the best way she could, Hermione stifled a cry and ran for the Room of Requirements. "How could anyone treat me like this? How come I just _can't_ figure him out! This is crazy, I _hate_ Ron! I hate _Draco_!" After thinking a moment, she decided, "I hate the lot of them! Just a lot of bloody bastards, the hell with all of them; I don't need them…I don't need _anyone_!" Hermione screamed at the sound proof walls. So over come with grief, she collapsed to the ground and cried.

Hermione cried for almost ten minutes, when she heard a knocking at the door. She opened it to face Ginny. "Sweetie, please don't cry," she soothed Hermione. "Please, it'll all be ok."

Hermione sobbed onto Ginny's shoulder, "No it won't!"

"Why not?" Ginny asked in a motherly tone.

"Because…because…Ronsawmenaked!" Hermione choked out.

"Wha…what?" Ginny asked, not expecting that response. She was prepared for a "Draco wants to have sex with me" or an "I've never been kissed" or even an "I'm in love with Ron," but she definitely didn't expect _this_. "Ron…he saw you _naked_?" She was desperately trying to take all of this in.

"You're not helping, Gin." Hermione picked out a spot on the floor, and cuddled one of the cushions like a teddy bear.

"When he saw you…well, when you realized it was him…what did he…what did you do?" Even though Ginny was Hermione's best friend, she couldn't help but smile. Plus, she always knew that her brother and her best friend would make a good couple. In fact, this event was what she needed to start her plan. Ginny figured that if Hermione broke up with Draco because of Ron, Draco would make Harry and Kerrie break up, and she could finally have what she always wanted…_Harry_.

"Well, first I—"

"Hermione, forget everything I said before." Ginny interrupted. "You are in love with Ron. You have all the signs, it's perfect."

"But I thought you said I should be more adventur—"

"Ron is plenty adventurous! Now hurry, go get your man before he looses all hope of ever loving you."

With that, Ginny helped Hermione up and shooed her out of the door with a victorious smile. Phase one: Completed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked cautiously as she knocked the boys' dormitory door. "Ron?" This time she just pushed the door right in. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were in the common room, so she knew it could only be him.

"Blimey, Hermione! This is the _boy's_ dormitory…have you lost your bloody mind?" Ron added wildly as Hermione sat next to him on the bed.

"Ron," she started, not quite sure what was going to come out next. "We…we need to talk."

As if almost sensing what was coming next, Ron said, "Look Hermione, if this is about this afternoon, I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to just sit there but—." Just then, Ron was cut off by his very first kiss. He was so happy, that he wanted to make a mental note. _April 1, 1999: Ronald Weasley at age 16 had his first kiss to none other than Hermione Granger. _"_So that love spell that Fred and George gave me really did work._" Ron thought thankfully to himself. And just like that, all the bliss ended when Hermione pulled away as pink as a tomato in the spring. (AN: Notice how I didn't compare it to Ron's hair.)

Ron was so shocked that he just sat there as if he was still kissing her. Hermione, as if offended, turned an awful shade of purple and stuttered, "Erm…I…sorry. I, erm…I've got to go—."

Then, Hermione was cut off by one of Ron's clumsy kisses. But she didn't care. When their lips touched, her heart fluttered, and she became so unrealistically nervous, that she broke off and said, "You know, the first kiss is always in the middle of a sentence…" she laughed at her own joke and continued, "Someone would say, 'So, nice weather we're having,' and—." Ronald's luscious lips once again cut her off, and all she could do was smile into the kiss.

They continued their soft kissing until Harry barged in. The two barely took notice until Harry yelled out, "NO! Not you two, it's not supposed to be you two!!" He came almost close to tears. "No, no, no! Draco's back…Draco's back…" Harry repeated this several times as if trying to register it.

Turning her lovely pink again, Hermione broke the kiss and whispered to Ron, "I'll talk to you later," and almost jogged out of the dorm.

As she was going down the staircase, she could here Harry bellow, "HOW COULD YOU? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MALFOY, NOT YOU! YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOUR STINGY HANDS OFF HER!" The Gryffindors, being as they are part of Hogwarts, (and therefore very nosy), looked up towards the boys' dormitories to see Hermione Granger leaving Ronald's room.

Low and behold, by breakfast the next morning, rumors had spread, and everyone was talking about the mysterious relationship between Ron and Hermione. And when Draco finally came over to the Gryffindor table, it wasn't to see how well the meeting went with Kerrie, and her mom, but to see what was going on between his girlfriend and her _best friend_.

"Weasel…" He nearly growled.

AN: Well, that was chapter nine. So many things are happening, along with so much drama.What do you think? I hope you liked it as much as I did. All you need is a little drama to spice stories up. Sometimes I get so excited writing these stories. Keep a look out.


End file.
